Cinematic Orchestra
by WookieCookie
Summary: If the world is a huge field with a grotesque play on its stage, then his life is the very epitome of a broken camera, unable to snap a single flash, unable to record an important event, and unable to be fixed.


**Warnings: AU-ish, Implied smut, Slash (obviously), Cliche plot (as mentioned by Cookie), Failed angst, OOC (maybe) and many, many more.**

******Special help from Darkened Dawn of Silence**

* * *

_There was a tree at the back of our house. It was strong and brimming with life __but eventually it _grew weak, old and died. I, sadly, did not.

**_-x_**

Kaname buried Haruka and Juri Kuran - or what was left of his outside-facade-parents.

He remembered digging the earth, fingers coated with brown-black dirt, face blank from the pointless sentiment called tears as he buried deep his father's thorn tie and his mother's broken pendant into the soil.

He rose on his heels, wiping away the proof of his parents' existence in his heart. They weren't family by blood, but still he was inclined to believe that once upon a time, they were one. He took a step from the small, not-neatly made headstone. One monument with two passing souls. At least this he could do for them. A last deed that would soon be consumed by time.

Kaname bowed, whispering _'Forever remembered'_ under his steady breath. In the end, he couldn't thank them enough.

They gave him a world to live in.

**-X**

Zero buried his parents - the glum surrounding was ignored by his empty mind.

The funeral was as it should be: tearful and dark. Zero didn't bother to show his respect to the people who came to him, their faces swarmed with pity and anguish. Pathetic mantra repetitively said _'I'm sorry for your loss, but they're in a better place now' _meant nothing to the boy.

Not anymore, because through hundreds of men walking back and forth to acknowledge him, Zero could only think of the fading humanity in him. He was turning swiftly and painfully, into the same creature he'd called abomination. The pain on his neck was the strongest proof.

Yuki stood next to him. She smiled half-heartedly before taking his hand into hers and gave it a light squeeze. She said no lies, said nothing.

Zero was utmost grateful for it.

**-X**

Years later, Kaname would realize everything could die, would die. And though he had always known of this revelation, he still tried to push it away. In his hand a piece of bishop rolled between his fingers, before him was a table and on it clattered a silver decanter and an oak chess set he hadn't got the chance to finish.

Kaname's hand shook. Red gaze closed in contemplation. One day, death would take his important people and he'd watch it never to wither away like them. To join them.

No fate lonelier than to live, standing in the crowd knowing none could reach out for you.

A screech on the floor ripped Kaname from his turmoil. On the base of the slight ajar door, Zero poised in a tired gesture.

He smiled at his pureblood lover.

Kaname returned it.

Death could claim everyone, but never Zero.

Not on Kaname's watch.

However, he understood it was a senseless dream.

**-X**

Kaname buried Kuran Yuki - he honored her by letting Yuki sleep eternally next to their parents.

He grieved over the loss of his sister. Though in the back of his mind, this would be for the better - for both of them. Yuki was beautiful, but she was too broken by her guilt to live as a pureblood, constantly trying to find a cure for herself.

Yuki feared of herself.

Kaname couldn't watch those nightly nightmares eating his sister inside out like a harboring parasite.

And when she died, by his very hands - _I believe you. You'll give my death swift and painless. I believe you_ - he feared for he felt no remorse from it.

When she wished death in each second of her life, what was the point of living anymore?

Since when dying meant peace?

**-X**

Zero buried Ichiru Kiryu - he was in his arms when Ichiru brushed Zero's tears with a cold finger.

Ichiru told him to find his favorite flower, forget-me-not and put it on his grave. He wanted Zero to remember him forever. The older twin couldn't say dent it, but specifically, Zero said not a word. He nodded at the dying twin.

And when Ichiru's heart halted, his gaps turned to a deafening silence; Zero knew he'd bury him next to their old house - their old, abandoned home.

On the third winter night, Zero sat outside of his room; he inhaled peacefully and wondered who he'd lose next.

The stars remained hidden.

His head still void for a possible answer.

**-X**

Many, many years later, Zero would find himself (after he returned from his vampire extermination assignment) wrapped in Kaname's embrace. The pureblood's arms went about his hips as he hauled his hunter up and smiled ever so tenderly at him.

Mirth painted Kaname's face. He murmured _'Welcome home'_ and Zero couldn't help but to grin at that. _Ahh_, his beloved sappy husband.

It was Tuesday evening; the house was dark and clear from its inhabitants. They spent the short moment strolling across the running river near their home. Tomorrow, Kaname would leave him at weeks long (pureblood stuff and all).

Night came quick, Kaname dragged Zero back and into their room - hands clasped together - Kaname made love to him that night, marking Zero as his mate over and over again. Satisfaction concealed his possessive instincts only when Zero was truly covered with his scent.

He pretended he didn't notice Zero's weak sniffles, pleading _'Stay, stay with me for a little more.' _The hunter didn't have to weep over such a meek thing. Kaname swore he'd always return to his side.

**-X **

Kaname buried Cross Kaien - the least he could do for a man Yuki saw and accepted as a father figure.

His passing was to be expected, being old and alone.

They had a falling out, obvious part on Kaname's side. Kaien couldn't forget but forgive Kaname for consenting to his daughter's wish. He had loved Yuki dearly and like most parents, the death of their child was the most devastating judgment of all. Kaname never blamed Kaien. He'd welcomed it, Kaien Cross' years of overly piled resentment.

Below him, the grass was smooth and slippery from the rain. The day had never been colder than this. On the surface, Kaname silently prayed for Yuki and Kaien's reunion.

Wherever they might go, may a second chance given to them.

**-X**

Zero buried Toga Yagari - a man worth the title as the greatest vampire hunter.

They never contacted each other anymore after his former-teacher realized of his bond with Kaname. The man had been furious at his supposed-apprentice change of heart. Due time, Zero received a letter, unnamed and without an address.

Zero opened it and inside was a single white paper with a few scribbles _'Be happy with him'_. He could identify the sender easily from the disorganized handwriting and for that, Zero was grateful. Now, in present, as he kept his hands hidden in his furred jacket, Zero knew this man was more of a father to him than anyone else could ever be.

Today, he mourned. Tomorrow, he had to continue living.

-**X**

Zero slept on the couch at the farthest side of the room. His hands pillowed his neck as his breath wheezed in a gentle manner. Zero's toes curled by the sudden breeze sidling through the curtained windows. Fall was his least favorite season.

Kaname angled his head at the serene figure. Zero had grown well and strong along the ages. Inattentively, Kaname strode three long strides to take the unoccupied side on the couch and carefully lounged down. He tucked his arms under Zero's head and gently relaxed it on his laps.

Kaname, in his own world, combed the silver strands of his beloved, mind wandering far and far away to the future that could never be.

Almost thirty years went from day and night and it was nearing to the end Kaname didn't want to face.

Yet, who was he to hope for a miracle.

Zero stirred under his touch.

Kaname smiled.

Another few years and it would be the time for Kuran Kaname to bury Kuran (formerly Kiryu) Zero.

Everyone would be gone, Kaname cursed to live forever.

No one would bury him.

Eternity was his only companionship.

**-X**

Kuran Kaname buried Kiryu Zero.

**-x **

On the front porch, Kaname let his fingers tip the railing to the stairs. He observed far into the pasture. Olive, vast and it was far away from the distinctive populations and for the very first time in his life, he was at peace.

Somehow, somewhere, he could see the figure of Zero, standing across the cobblestone near the small pond, feeding his favorite koi fish with a glittering wide smile on his face.

And then the mirage would disappear.

The pureblood was alone again.

If the world was a stage, then his life would be a _cinematic orchestra_.

**-x**

For years, years, years, years, years and years gone by, the one grave belonged to Kiryu Zero remained clean and beautifully decorated with fresh roses.

Kuran Kaname visited the necropolis ground every night.

* * *

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
